Enamorando a la neko
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: Hanayo se da cuenta que lo que siente por Rin no es normal. Por lo menos no entre mejores amigas. Maki y las demás se ponen de acuerdo armando el mejor plan para que la gatita corresponda los sentimientos de la joven amante del arroz. Mal Summary T-T. Pásense y dense una leída. No se arrepentirán (?)
1. Chapter 1

Buenas~! :D

Primeramente, quisiera aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic de Love Live, quise empezar con la pareja más tierna de la serie (a mi parecer) que es el RinPana.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la pequeña historia ^_^.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solamente los he tomado prestado para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

* * *

─ Kayo-chin~! Tienes un grano de arroz en la cara, nya. ─ Dijo una animada Rin mientras tomaba la diminuta pizca de la comida favorita de su mejor amiga de una de sus mejillas, y comiéndosela en otro instante.

─ R-Rin-chan no hagas eso! ─ Exclamó con toda vergüenza la tímida Hanayo.

─ Pero es que no podía concentrarme en lo que estabas diciendo por ese granito, nya. ─ Soltó una risita. ─ Además, no es la primera vez que lo hago, no deberías de avergonzarte por eso, Kayo-chin.

─ Ustedes dos! ¿Están prestando atención a los planes que tenemos para este fin de semana? ─ Maki se interpuso en la conversación, ya que estaban todas las musas en la terraza de la escuela discutiendo sobre un próximo campamento, aunque no precisamente de entrenamiento idol, que harían en una de las tantas propiedades de la familia de la pelirroja.

─ Recuerden que tendremos una sesión de estudios intensiva gracias a CIERTAS chicas que se han descarrilado un poco en el semestre ─ Dijo Umi lanzando una mirada fulminante a Honoka, Nico y Rin, a quienes en cuestión de milésimas de segundo se le puso la piel de gallina, sólo recordaron que en el primer campamento de entrenamiento fueron atacadas furtivamente por almohadazos supersónicos de parte de la peliazul ya que no tomaron en serio las prácticas.

─ Umi-chan relájate, sólo vamos a ayudarles a pasar el semestre en las asignaturas que más lo necesitan. ─ Kotori, como siempre, siendo la voz apacible para la joven arquera, trató de calmarla una vez más. Es por eso que Honoka la considera su salvadora por excelencia.

─ De todos modos, ustedes tres tienen que pasar el semestre a toda costa, si es que aún queremos seguir siendo school idols por unos cuantos meses más. ─ Decía una rubia con tono serio.

─ Elicchi, no lo tomes tan a pecho. ─ Dijo Nozomi entrando a la conversación.

─ Como sea, el punto es que nos vamos a dividir en Lily White, BiBi y Printemps, tal vez así funciona la cosa. ─ Idea cortesía de Honoka.

─ Qué rayos tiene que ver nuestras unidades idols con hacer que ustedes estudien?! ─ Maki fruncía el ceño mientras jugueteaba con su pelo.

─ Nya~ Es más divertido, nya. ─ La pelinaranja hizo un puchero a su estilo gatuno.

─ Ni que te aprobaran los exámenes sólo con cantar A·no·ne·Ga·n·ba·re…─ Nico quejándose exasperó.

─ Ni tampoco con Cutie Panther, Nicocchi ─ Contradijo la joven sacerdotisa con una expresión un tanto amenazante.

─ Nozomi, yo también estoy con ellas.

─ Ara~ Ara~ No lo decía por ti, Elicchi.

─ PRINTEMPS ES MEJOR! ─ La líder y sus disparates fueron el detonante de la batalla.

A lo que todas empezaron a discutir sobre qué unidad era la mejor y cuál tenía las mejores canciones. Y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, terminaron en todo y nada. Al final hubo risas, palmaditas en la espaldas, un par de "washi, washi" hacia Nico y uno que otro abrazo.

─ ¿Y bien? Entonces, Eli y Maki ayudarán a Nico. Hanayo y Kotori se encargarán de Honoka mientras Nozomi y yo de Rin. ¿Todas de acuerdo? ─ Dijo Umi.

─ Eeeeh?! Pero yo quiero que me ayude Kayo-chin~! No quiero morir con los regaños de Umi-chan, nya~ ─ A esta última se le marcó una pequeña venita en la frente. Optó por no comentar nada al respecto.

─ Rin-chan, tú sólo quieres pasar todo el día con Hanayo-chan, se parecen más a una pareja de recién casados. ─ Maki soltó la sopa con indiferencia. Hanayo se sonrojó a más no poder. Rin seguía en su mundo.

─ Es que Kayo-chin es tan linda, nya~ ─ Se abalanza a la susodicha con todo el cariño del mundo.

─ Que alguien me ayudeee~! ─ Se terminó desmayando.

─ Kayo-chin?! Kayo-chin?!

·

·

·

·

A lo que la amante del arroz pasó toda la tarde en la enfermería. Rin, fue arrastrada a clases por Maki, las demás fueron a sus respectivas clases con un tanto de preocupación, hasta que finalizaron. La pequeña chica neko se tuvo que quedar a refuerzos académicos obligatorios, ya que no iba muy bien en inglés, su profesora le hizo quedarse a la fuerza. Mientras tanto, Maki fue a la enfermería para ver si Hanayo ya estaba mejor.

─ Hanayo? Estás bien? ─ Entró al pequeño cubículo cubierto por una larga cortina blanca donde se encontraba ella, aún acostada en una camilla.

─ S-Sí, lo estoy. Gracias, Maki-chan… ─ Lo dijo con una voz apenas audible.

─ Hanayo, últimamente te he visto más tímida de lo normal, es más, incluso evitas a Rin cada vez que puedes. ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes? ¿Peleas? ─ La chica simplemente guardó silencio por un unos segundos.

─ N-No es eso… ─ Se quedó pensativa ─ E-Es sólo que… No sé qué me pasa…

─ ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Sólo dilo de una sola vez. ─ Alzó una ceja.

─ Es que… Mi corazón late demasiado rápido cuando estoy cerca de ella. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeñas… Me salvaba de las burlas de los demás, me ha protegido, cuidado y sé que ella estará ahí para mí… Pero en estos días, no he podido evitar el sentirme con el corazón pesado y se me aceleran mis sentidos cada vez que la veo… A veces siento que voy a explotar. Quiero mantenerme de lo más normal pero no puedo… ¿Tú sabes que me pasa, Maki-chan? No quiero que piense que no quiero estar cerca de ella… ─ La otra simplemente se quedó con los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso era tonta? Confesar sus sentimientos prácticamente de la nada, ¿¡Cómo es que aún existen personas que no se dan cuenta de que están enamoradas?! De Rin lo veía venir, ¿Pero también de Hanayo?.

Desde hace unas cuantas semanas se había dado cuenta del trato especial que existía entre ellas, tenía muy en claro que Rin tenía una cercanía más profunda con Hanayo que sólo como su mejor amiga. La pelinaranja es cariñosa con todas, pero con la castaña es más delicada aún, el amor que le tiene está lo suficientemente demostrado como para que todas las musas se den cuenta de que la pequeña gatita no puede vivir sin su fanática de las idols. Pero como es tan despistada, que puede compararse al nivel de Honoka, nunca se ha dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y es por eso que todas lo ven como algo normal, ya que ella siempre se veía conforme con pasar tiempo juntas.

Pero como que las cosas ya no se pueden mantener tan livianas como siempre. Pues estas dos son tan inocentes que piensan que con una amistad estrecha estarán bien por el resto de sus vidas. Par de bobas que no se dan cuenta de nada, y más boba se siente ella por lo que está a punto de decir.

─ Ustedes son un par de idiotas.

─ Eh?!

─ Lo que oíste. Primero tienes que darte cuenta que lo que acabas de decir es que estás completamente enamorada de Rin.

─ EH?! Enamorada?! Pero eso no es lo que sienten las amigas!

─ Y por eso sigo manteniendo en pie mi conclusión. Ustedes parecen más un par de tortolitas que no saben dónde poner su nido. Y como ya estoy cansada de verlas así, les diré a las demás que me ayuden a encontrarles ÉSE nido.

─ C-Cuál nido?! Maki-chan por qué dices cosas tan raras?! ─ Hanayo ya se había vuelto una estufa natural de nuevo.

En eso entra Rin, pues ya había salido de su martirio, y vio que Maki estaba muy cerca de su sonrojada amiga. Un pequeño apretón sintió en el corazón al ver tal escena, así que sin pensar, rompe todos los esquemas prácticamente gritando.

─ KAYO-CHIN~! NO ES BUENO QUE TE ACERQUES A MUCHA GENTE CUANDO ESTAS ENFERMA, NYA! PODRIAS CONTAGIARTE DE GERMENES AJENOS, NYA! ─ Abrazándola y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja ─ Pero de mí ya estás contagiada así que no hay problema, NYAN~ ─ Le lanzó una mirada de esas estilo tsunami con erupción volcánica incluida. La pianista tenía un gran "WTF?" grabado en la cara. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Celos? WOW. Parece más una gata cuando acaba de parir cuidando a sus crías como una psicópata. Y para terminarla, ¿No sería que la que puede contagiar a las demás es Hanayo? Lol.

─ Ehmmm… Rin-chan, estamos en la enfermería, no deberías de gritar así… Y-Y e-estás muy cer… ca… ─ Ahí va de nuevo la estufa a punto de estallar.

El resto de las musas se hace presente en la enfermería, viendo que el alma de la pobre Hanayo ya estaba despidiéndose de su cuerpo.

─ Chicas, estamos en la enfermería, pónganse en juicio.

─ Umi-chan, hablas como si fueras una anciana. ─ Cometiste un gravísimo error Kotori.

─ LOVE ARROW SHOOT! ─ Pum! La pajarita se fue a otro mundo. Cayó en la camilla que estaba al lado de Hanayo.

─ Oigan, ¿Dónde rayos está la encargada de la enfermería? ─ Maki ya quería salir de ahí, era desesperante estar en un espacio tan pequeño y con las nueve respirando el mismo aire la hacían sentir como si le hubieran cubierto la cabeza con una bolsa plástica de supermercado.

─ Hay rumores que dicen que la profesora de la enfermería es en realidad un fantasma. ─ Nico usó una lámpara para iluminarse la cara dando más miedo que con su máscara de quién sabe qué cosas se unta.

─ F-Fantasmas?! ─ Pánico entra por los oídos de Umi. Sale corriendo y gritando del lugar.

─ ¿? ─ Un momento de silencio para todas.

─ Nicocchi, prepárate para tu castigo.

─ NOOO! ─ Sale huyendo de la situación.

─ Rin-chan, ya sabes qué hacer.

─ Entendido, nya~! ─ Dejando a la joven que apenas iba reviviendo sentada en la camilla. Dando comienzo a una típica persecución neko-loli.

─ Asegúrate de darle un buen washi, washi~!

─ NYAN~! ─ Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta la joven sacerdotiza.

─ Bien, ahora que ya se fue, ¿Podrías decirnos qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Kayo-chin? ─ La aludida sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda bruscamente. ─ Has estado muy avergonzada en estos días, sobre todo con Rin-chan, ¿No es así? ─ UGH. No por nada era la diosa del grupo. Por un momento Hanayo pensó que sería buena idea robarle las cartas.

─ Ella solamente está enamorada de la neko ─ Maki, eres insensible.

─ Ah. Y yo que estaba preocupada porque fuera otra cosa más relevante~ ─ Dijo con desilusión Honoka. Luego se detuvo a procesar lo dicho anteriormente. Pium! ─ QUE TÚ QUÉ?!

─ Ara~ Ara~ Hasta que por fin se dan cuenta. Bueno, al menos tú Kayo-chin.

─ Acaba de pedirme ayuda para que Rin se dé cuenta de ello también. ¿Alguien se apunta? Porque no quiero venir a la enfermería todos los días para ver a la arrocera quemándose de vergüenza. ─ ¿Arrocera? Pobre Hanayo, fuiste denigrada hija.

─ Hmmmp. Tienes razón… ─ Nozomi se acariciaba con su índice el labio inferior. Eso hizo que a cierta rubia se le acaloraran lo sentidos. Alkasjdkasf. ─ Este fin de semana!

─ En la sesión de estudios?! Que no se supone que íbamos a dedicarnos sólo a estudiar?

─ ¿Quién dijo que no podíamos incluir un poco de diversión? ─ Modo de cara perversa, activado. ─ Chicas, ¿Nos echarán una mano?

Kotori se levanta al estilo suricato.

─ Ahí le voy!

─ Harasho~!

─ No… Yum… Bareshe tan… Digüertidzho como comerg… Am… Pan… ─ Traga ─ COF! COF! Pero me apunto. ─ Honoka y sus repentinas horas de comer pan.

─ Nicocchi no se podrá oponer. Si Maki-chan está con nosotras, automáticamente ella está dentro del plan.

─ Qué tengo que ver en eso yo?! ─ El lado tsundere se muestra como lo usual.

─ De igual manera Umi-chan. Su pajarita acaba de comprar su boleto.

─ EH?! ─ Kotori se perdió en las nubes esta vez.

─ Hanayo-chan, Faito dayo~! ─ Dijo Honoka con energía.

─ AGH. QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE~!

·

·

·

·

* * *

Bueno, sé que estuvo fatal, pero espero que les haya gustado ._.

La verdad es que tenía planeado un One Shot pero creo que me saldrá un poquito más largo, espero terminarlo en el próximo capítulo ;w;

Sugerencias, tomatazos, alpacazos (?), todo será bien recibido! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oi~! :3

.

.

Lamento la tardanza con el segundo capítulo. Se me había escapado la inspiración u.u. Bueno, sigamos, mis excusas estarán al final xD.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solamente los he tomado prestado para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

* * *

Llegó el sábado y las chicas se dirigieron a una cabaña que estaba en medio de montañas y cerca del río, muy grande para la gente normal, económicamente hablando. Todas estaban expectantes al cambio que pasaría parte del grupo en esos días. Su objetivo ya estaba definido, y tenían que lograrlo a toda costa antes de que regresaran a la escuela durante la madrugada del lunes.

─ Al fin llegamos, nya~! ─ La gatita esbozó perezosamente, abalanzándose a la cama gigantesca que tenía frente a sí. El viaje había tomado hora y media para llegar al lugar, todas estaban exhaustas. ─ Me duele el trasero, nya~.

─ ¿Quieres que le dé un washi, washi?

─ Nozomi!

─ Estaba bromeando, Ericchi. Ya sabes que mis mejores washi, washi los tengo reservados sólo para ti.

─ Sería bueno que Hanayo-chan se lo diera. ─ Dice la risueña diseñadora.

─ Kotori, no les robes la inocencia a las de primero. Además, hemos venido a ESTUDIAR. Que no se les olvide. ─ Umi, no seas aguafiestas.

─ ¿Umi-chan, te picó algún mosquito de mal humor ahora? Creo que te vendría bien que te picara una pajarita que traiga el antídoto para todos tus males. ─ Dicho esto, Honoka salió del alcance de la arquera para que no la asesinara a tan corta edad.

─ HO-NO-KA~! ─ Todas estaban en las habitaciones de la segunda planta, así que Honoka se fue directo a la puerta principal con una furiosa y sonrojada peliazul en su cacería, con su arco y unas cuantas flechas a la mano, ésta vez no escapará. No señor.

─ Bueno, bueno. Desempaquemos las cosas y preparemos algo de comer, que ya es hora de almorzar. ─ La ojiverde ya se había cambiado, estaba con un par de sandalias y una ajustada blusa celeste con pantalones cortos blancos. Eli comenzó a babear, y no precisamente por pensar en comida.

─ Kayo-chin~! Quiero preparar tu arroz favorito contigo~! ─ Hanayo estaba desempacando sus cosas en la última habitación del pasillo cuando su corazón se detuvo por unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, seguida del abrazo ahogador que le brindó su gatita desde atrás. Humo salió por sus orejas y fosas nasales.

─ R-R-Rin-chan, yo creo que deberías a-ayudar c-c-con el curry. N-Nico-chan necesita una mano en e-eso. No es así? ─ Sus ojos se volvieron espirales. Apenas logrando salir de la habitación con la pelinaranja siendo arrastrada por ella.

─ Huh?! ─ Habiendo escuchado la excusa de la castaña desde la habitación de al lado ─ Nico no necesita novatas en la cocina! Ni la señora tomates tsunderes me puede superar en mí territorio, NICO~! ─

─ TÚ! PEQUEÑA…! ─ Maki estaba desempacando, de casualidad, en la misma habitación que la loli, sacó un cucharón de no sé dónde y la noqueó, con más intensidad a comparación de la vez que lo hizo con las almohadas junto a Nozomi y Umi. Nico cayó a la par de la cama ─ Agh. Creo que le di demasiado fuerte. ─ Maki se acercó un tanto preocupada, pero la pequeña traviesa tomó su mano y la haló bruscamente. ─ ECK?! ─ Lo que no pensó en ese momento, fue que la haló tan fuerte, que terminó haciendo que cayera encima de ella, aplastándola prácticamente. El aire que los pulmones de Nico aún conservaban dijeron adiós y ésta vez sí que se quedó quieta.

Toda la cabaña fue un caos desde que las musas pusieron pie sobre ella. Pasó la hora de almuerzo, así como también la noche. Y ninguna de las chicas lograba hacer que Hanayo y Rin se acercaran aún más. Las susodichas estaban en lo más profundo de sus sueños, mientras que las demás estaban reunidas en la sala de estar, discutiendo sobre los movimientos que aún les quedaba por hacer.

─ La cabezota de Rin no ha caído en nuestras trampas! Necesitamos hacer que este par de inocentes dejen de serlo, Nico!

─ Nico-chan, sí creías que con caerte a un barranco con Rin y pelear con una ardilla te iba a funcionar. Estás totalmente equivocada.

─ E-EEK?! Quién te mandó a espiarme, niña tsundere?!

─ Ustedes dos, si no quieren un washi washi nocturno, será mejor que se tranquilicen. ─ Las dos se paralizaron quedando con sus rostros azules.

─ Sí, señora! Como usted diga! ─

─ Saben algo? Creo que deberíamos secuestrar a Hanayo. ─ Honoka entra a la discusión.

─ Para qué haríamos eso? ─ La joven arquera preguntó extrañada.

─ Yo creo que sería buena idea ─ Agrega Kotori. ─ Si la secuestráramos, Rin comenzaría a desesperarse por ella y haría lo que fuera para poder volverla a ver.

─ No, sería todo lo contrario, Apenas la tarde en que esa arrocera se la pasó durmiendo en la enfermería actuó como una psicópata celosa cuidando a sus crías, No quiero pasar por traumas de nuevo. Quién sabe si se vuelva una asesina porque le jugamos una broma de ese tipo.─ Maki tenía un punto a su favor.

─ Entonces qué podríamos hacer?! ─

─ Harasho~! Se me acaba de ocurrir una estupenda idea…! ─ La rubia comenzó a contar el macabro plan. Y así llegó el domingo…

.

.

.

─ Rin-chan?! RIN-CHAN?! ─ Hanayo estaba plácidamente dormida, ni siquiera había sentido que durmiera por horas, sino por minutos. La cuestión es, que ella siempre se levanta antes que la gatita durmiente, y pues, ya que estaban dormidas en la misma habitación, esperaba verla junto a ella justo cuando abriera sus párpados… Pero no hay rastro de ella. ─ Rin-chan, dónde estás?! ─ Buscó en todos lados, en el baño (aunque recibió una cachetada de Nico quien estaba tomándose una ducha), sintió un olor a algo quemándose proveniente de la cocina pero resultó ser Maki intentando hacer el desayuno, siguió buscando en las demás habitaciones, pero ninguna señal de la pelinaranja. ─ Mmm… No pudo haber ido lejos, sus cosas aún están en la habitación. Le preguntaré a Nozomi-chan, ya que ella es como que si tuviera ojos por todos lados con esas mentadas cartas… ─ Y por si fuera poco, la mencionada aparece como fantasma a espaldas de la castaña ─ AAAH~! NOZOMI-CHAN?! ─

─ Creo que me vería muy desagradable si tuviera ojos por todos lados, Kayo-chin.

─ L-Lo s-siento… Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Rin-chan? Pensé que estaba en la habitación o haciendo algo pero por más que busque no la encuentro…

─ De eso he venido a hablar. Rin-chan ha sido secuestrada por los extraterrestres!

─ QUÉ?!

.

.

.

* * *

Y HASTA AQUÍ TERMINÓ! La verdad es que… JAKDALKADJLSKDJDAJFKS (?)

Ok no. Son bromas, sigan leyendo… ;w;

.

.

.

* * *

─ Nozomi-chan, por favor deja de decir disparates!

─ Bien, bien. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que ha sido secuestrada por el grupo.

─ ¿Por el grupo? ─ ¿Están llamándole "secuestro" cuando son ellas la que la tienen en quién sabe dónde? ─ ¿Es como jugar a las escondidas? Lol.

─ Cerca.

─ ¿Cerca? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

─ Mmm… Digamos que si no la encuentras y no te adueñas de ella antes de que el día termine, una de las demás musas tendrá el derecho de hacerlo y Rin-chan ya no podrá estar junto a ti todo el tiempo. Es decir, cualquiera de ellas podría reclamarla como pa-re-ja…

─ ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMO…?!

─ Shhh...! No despiertes a los animales que aún duermen, recuerda que estamos en medio de las montañas. Ah, y a las demás chicas. ─ Le clava una mirada calculadora, tratando de provocar a la calmada y tímida castaña. ─ No sé si te has dado cuenta pero Rin-chan es muy linda, y creo que todas estamos de acuerdo. Digo, es pequeña, adorable, energética, tiene un cuerpo delgado y esbelto muy bonito. Sus ojos ámbar son increíblemente hermosos. No pienses que eres la única que puede ver todas esas cualidades (y más) en ella, jovencita. ─ Modo anciana, activado. Acerca su frente a la de la joven novata, quien en seguida se pone en su estado nervioso. ─ La cosa está así, Kayo-chin… Si no quieres perder a tu amada gatita, tendrás que jugártelas por quedarte con ella. Lamento tener que hacerte participar en tal cosa, pero ella es tan despistada que estoy segura que arruinaría todo si hubiéramos hecho que ella lo hiciera en tu lugar. Esto, es un acto de desesperación en vista de que ustedes son unas inútiles para dar el siguiente paso.

─ Nozomi-chan…

─ Nah, descuida, para eso estamos las amigas. Siempre nos metemos en lo que no nos corresponde. ─ Sonríe maliciosamente y le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro de la castaña. ─ Ponle todas tus ganas, Kayo-chin~.

─ No pensé en agradecerte. Pues, todas ustedes son unas brujas… Pero no las puedo odiar por eso. ─ Ok, eso no se venía venir, Hanayo, ¿El arroz que te comiste a medianoche era de otra marca o traía extra picante incluido? Estás un poco a la defensiva hijita linda. ─ Pero quiero dejar en claro que Rin-chan es, ha sido y será mía. ─ Ups. Nozomi, por Dios, ¿Qué has hecho mujer? ¿Te es tan fácil hacer que las aguas mansas del grupo te declaren la guerra descaradamente? Oh, Dios mío, esto se va a poner reñido. ¡Todos a sus puestos!

─ Eso… Ya lo veremos hasta el final del día, Ojou-chan…

.

.

.

.

En resumidas cuentas, Hanayo pasó toda la condenada mañana buscando a la gatita. Y de no ser por la hora de almuerzo, jamás la hubiese encontrado, pues se había ido a escalar montañas con Umi desde tempranas horas de la mañana, estudiando en la cima, para disque mejorar la concentración, del frío quizá (?). Pero desde que la pelinaranja entró en el rango de visión de la amante del arroz (y de gatos ambarinos, al parecer) no se le volvió a despegar, agarrándola del brazo izquierdo y enganchándolo con el derecho suyo, teniendo que dejar su modo "estufa que se quema cuando los gatos se acercan" fuera de sí, para mantenerse al margen.

─ Ah, el ramen estuvo delicioso. nya~. Rin jamás pensó que prepararían su comida favorita hoy. Nico-chan, cocinas riquísimo~ ─ Todas estaban sentadas en una mesita de madera al aire libre. Las chicas habían preparado su amado ramen para consentir por primera vez a la joven atleta.

─ Si quieres más ramen, deberías quedarte a dormir en mi casa más a menudo, Rin. Podría cocinarte todos los ramen que quieras y siempre con el mejor sabor que solo Nico-sama sabe poner! ─ Le guiña el ojo mientras coge un bocado, que de no ser porque las miradas "atomatadas" pudieran matar, ella estuviera atragantándose por los deseos malévolos de la pelirroja cegada por los celos, sabía que era parte del plan para provocar a Hanayo, pero NADIE le puede robar a su loli preferida, nadie.

─ Entonces puedo dormir en tu casa todos los días, nya?! ─ Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción con sólo pensar en comer ese manjar todas las tardes después de un agotado día de clases y prácticas.

─ Si no te molesta la presencia de mis hermanos y mi Mak... EJEM! Digo, mi madre. COF COF. Sí. ─ La casi mencionada se fue de espaldas al oír eso.

─ R-Rin-chan, yo podría compartir contigo todo el arroz que quieras ─ Incita un poco la pequeña Hanayo tirando levemente del agarre que tenía con la ambarina.

─ Pero a Kayo-chin es a la que le gusta el arroz, nya. ─ Hace un mohín tierno ─ Además a Rin le gusta el ramen tanto como Kayo-chin ama su preciado arroz. Aunque mi cariño por Kayo-chin jamás será superado por comida~ ─ La abraza frotando sus mejillas con las de su preciada amiga.

─ R-R-Rin-chan…?! ─ Ojos en espirales de nuevo~. Nozomi entra en acción a la batalla.

─ Rin-chan, ya es hora de regresar a nuestro entrenamiento de estudios. ─ Todas se alistan para darle continuidad a la dura lucha académica.

─ Está bien~ ─ Se separó de la castaña, quien entró en un estado de trance y laguna mental incluida. Pero al momento de separarse reaccionó.

─ Rin-chan! ─ Justo cuando se dirigía hacia la joven sacerdotisa, se detuvo para ver a la dueña de la voz de la que provino su nombre.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Kayo-chin~?

─ ¿Te parecería bien si mejor te ayudo a partir de ahora? Además, estamos en el mismo año y en las mismas clases, ¿no?

─ Me encantaría, nya~! ─ Y al momento preciso en que iba a tomar el paso hacia ella, Nozomi la detuvo en seco y la abrazó por detrás. Esto, generó un mar de sensaciones no muy agradables en el pecho de Hanayo, haciendo que frunciera el ceño, cosa que no solía hacer, a menos que estuviera forzando su vista para leer algo sin usar sus lentes.

─ Rin-chan, Umi y yo podemos darte mejores lecciones, ya que vamos a cursos mayores al tuyo, sin mencionar que Kayo-chin dejaría de enseñarte cuando apenas muestres señales de no querer seguir estudiando. ─ Le otorga un leve beso en la anaranjada y fresca cabellera. La diosa del arroz no fue la única en experimentar los celos a mil grados, pues estaba cierta joven de orígenes rusos quien comenzó a emitir una terrible aura oscura que casi hacía que los árboles perdieran sus colores. La gatita se sonrojó levemente y sonrió. Esperen, ¿Sonrió? ¿SE SONROJÓ? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? ¿A Rin le gusta Nozomi? WUT?! No, no, no. Ezto no puede eztar pazhandoooo…

─ Oigan, apresúrense. La tarde no será eterna y debemos volver al polo nort… Digo, al salón de estudios de la montaña. ─ Como siempre, Umi sólo de seria.

─ Un momento! ¿Qué tal si intercambiamos de unidades? ─ Ya era hora de que hablaras, fanática del pan.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

─ Por diversión nada más. Sería bueno que intercambiáramos la sesión de estudios para lo que queda de la tarde. Rin iría con Eli y Maki, Nico con Kotori y Hanayo y yo con Umi y Nozomi. ¿No les parece interesante?

─ No sé si sabrás pero… ¿Qué demonios te hace creer que una estudiante de tercero puede mejorar en sus estudios con las de segundo y primero, Nico?

─ Nico-chan podría rendir más con Nozomi y Umi ─ ¿Por qué será~? ─ Honoka que se quede en Printemps, ya que tanto dice que es la mejor unidad, que aguante. Y Rin se viene con nosotras ─ Dijo Maki sin vacilar. A lo que la cocinera por excelencia se indignó por completo y entró en estado de pavor.

─ Traidora! ─ Y se perdió en algún lugar de la montaña, Nozomi le dio persecución, esta vez junto a Umi. No había escapatoria en esta tarde, las montañas son el fuerte de ambas. Se ha abierto la temporada de cacería de Yazawa Nico.

─ Harasho~… Rin, es hora de irnos entonces. ¿Vienes? ─ Camina lentamente con una mirada un poco seductora, acaricia el mentón de la carita de gato, y le susurra un par de cosas al oído. Rin no pudo evitar el sonrojarse de golpe. A Hanayo casi le da un paro cardíaco. Ver a su Rin sonrojarse tan fácil era tan bello que hacía que su corazón se saliera de su área, pero a la vez se sentía impotente por no ser ella la que había provocado tales reacciones.

─ Y yo fui la que dio la brillante idea de cambiarnos de grupo y soy la única que se queda donde está, no es justo. ─ Honoka iba refunfuñando mientras comía otro pedazo de pan de no sé donde y se alejaba para volver a su lugar de estudios, Hanayo no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y ver de lejos cómo su amada gatita se distanciaba cada vez más de ella.

─ Esto no se puede quedar así… ─ Dijo para sí.

.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, Hanayo fue la primera en salir del lugar donde estaba con Honoka y Kotori, sólo para ver unos segundos antes a su pelinaranja. Necesitaba verla, nunca antes había sentido tanta ansiedad por dejar de verla por un par de horas.

─ Rin-chan~! Oi~! ─ A lo lejos, ya podía divisar que tres figuras, dos elegantes y una encantadora se acercaban a la cabaña y que, obviamente, la encantadora, era la que pertenecía a la joven deportista. Pero su saludo no fue correspondido, pues venía platicando amenamente con Eli y Maki, es más, venía abrazada con la joven pianista. Aunque casi que desde que se conocieron, cuando las tres entraron a Muse, Rin ya había adoptado esa forma cariñosa de comportarse con la pelirroja aparte de ella. Aun así, estaba consciente de que el modo de la gatita era muy llevadero y que por eso tiene una buena relación con todas las del grupo, eso le hacía sentir un poco más distante de su corazón. Como si casi fuera reemplazada por las demás. Ya no sabía si los halagos que le daba eran con el mismo cariño que se los decía a las otras o siempre seguían siendo más especiales que cualquiera.

─ Si esto sigue así, probablemente la termine perdiendo de verdad… ─ Suspiró profundamente ─ Este juego ya no me gusta.

Pasó la cena, hubo curry por todos lados. Honoka tendrá que hacer otra dieta. Umi ya estaba trabajando en su duro reglamento para con ella. Kotori simplemente lavó los platos con Eli y Nico. Maki se encargó de la limpieza con Hanayo y Rin. Todo estaba bien. Todo normal. Aunque no del todo para la Panita. Llegó la hora de dormir, y por idea de la joven líder con maestría en _despistadencia_ , se hizo que la última noche todas durmieran en la sala.

─ Quiero dormir a la par de Rin-chan~ ─ Dijo Honoka sin mucho rodeo. Qué raro, por lo general, siempre busca a Kotori o a Umi, ¿no?

─ No, la que se dormirá junto a ella seré yo. ─ Eli respondió cortantemente.

─ Ara~ Ara~ Pero yo ayudé a Rin-chan a estudiar toda la mañana. Merezco recompensa por ello.

─ En ese caso yo también debería dormir a su lado, Nozomi. ─ Dijo la arquera con voz relajada.

─ Y nosotras toda la tarde. ─ Eli y Maki argumentaron.

─ Si hablan de recompensas, debería de dormir junto a ella ya que he sido la que ha hecho todos los vestuarios del grupo.

─ Kotori, eso no viene al caso. No tienes derecho a reclamar el puesto junto a Rin.

─ ¿Así que Umi-chan en verdad prefiere dormir con Rin-chan antes que conmigo? BWAAA~! ─ Sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas de alpaca indignada. ─ Umi-chan BAKA! ─ Se va corriendo a quién sabe qué rincón de la casa. Umi va detrás de ella.

─¿Kotori? KOTORI, ESPERA! NO ES LO QUE TÚ PIENSAS! ─ Las demás son invadidas por un signo de interrogación gigante sobre sus cabezas. Honoka decide proseguir con la lucha.

─ Ya, ya. Bueno, ¿Qué tal si lo resolvemos todo jugando al Piedra, Papel y Tijeras?

─ ¿No es muy infantil eso? ─ Maki hizo mala mueca mientras jugueteaba con sus rojizos cabellos.

─ Claro que no. Además…

─ Ya, suficiente. ─ Hanayo cortó la plática de una vez.

─ Huh?!

─ Ya les dije que es suficiente. Deténganse con este juego.

─ H-Hanayo?! ─ Maki, calma hija, calma.

A todo esto, la diosa del arroz y mejor amiga de la gatita, ya estaba al límite de sus emociones. Al ver a todas discutiendo, Rin sólo miraba divertida la escena y disfrutaba, pero ella definitivamente no la estaba pasando igual, no se sentía nada bonito que le intenten quitar algo de lo que ha dependido desde que era pequeña. Rin se había vuelto parte de su alma sin que se diera cuenta.

─ Kayo… chin…? ─ Rin la miraba extrañada. Nozomi hacía lo mismo pero de manera expectante, al igual que Eli y las demás.

─ Paren esto, por favor. ─ Todas se quedan en silencio. ─ Ya entendí el mensaje. Ya comprendo. Pero deténganse. Dejen a MI Rin-chan ya.

─ K-Kayo-chin?! ─ Rin se sonroja levemente al oír ese "mi" tan bien articulado.

─ En todo lo que ha ido del día, no he logrado sentirme nada más que triste, y con un enorme nudo atorado en mi garganta. Ver a Rin-chan llevarse mejor con las demás que conmigo, me hace sentir muy… sola.

─ Kayo-chin, yo…

─ Espera, Rin-chan. Déjame terminar, por favor. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. ─ La interrumpe con una sonrisa genuina, y sus mejillas se tornan a un rojo intenso, muy intenso. ─ Chicas, gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta de mis propios sentimientos. Maki-chan, gracias. ─ La pianista simplemente asintió. ─ Y ahora… Rin-chan, sinceramente, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de decir lo que estoy a punto de decirte, pero con este día, me acabo de dar cuenta, que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. Y, la verdad es que, al verte feliz, al ver que te sonrojabas con las demás, que abrazabas a las demás, me he dado cuenta que ya no estoy conforme sólo con tus abrazos, ni con tu cariño, ni con tus palabras de afecto… ─ Rin comenzó a sollozar de repente. ─ ¿¡R-RIN-CHAN?! ¿¡Dije algo malo?!

─ Es que Kayo-chin ya no me quiere, nya~ ─ Llora bulliciosamente, al estilo gatita hermosamente kawaii, prácticamente maullando. ─ No pensé que te fueras a aburrir de mí, nya! ¿Darte muestras de afecto fue demasiado para ti? Rin sólo quería demostrar lo mucho que ama a Kayo-chin, nya~! ─ Sigue llorando. Y el corazón de Hanayo se detuvo por un par de segundos. Quedó congelada la pobre mujer Lal. Nah mentiras, pero digamos que la ha dejado un tanto sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, Rin se percata que esta vez no dijo las cosas como solía hacerlo. Usualmente ocupa las expresiones "Kayo-chin, te quiero mucho, nya!" o "No saben lo mucho que quiero a mi Kayo-chin~", incluso el "Adoro abrazar a Kayo-chin, es tan linda, nya!". Pero no, esta vez, dijo "lo mucho que ama"… UPS. La pelinaranja casi se desmaya al percatarse de ese "pequeño error". Se había prometido a sí misma nunca confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos con tal de atesorar su amistad para siempre, ya que pensaba que la castaña no se sentía de la misma manera por ella, así que trató de enmendar lo dicho… ─ Q-Quiero decir q-que l-lo m-muuuuucho que quie… ─ En ese momento, Hanayo la interrumpe abrazándola acogedoramente. Las demás se fueron a sentar a los sofás y prepararon palomitas, alistaron un par de sodas y unos cuantos pañuelos, sólo por si acaso.

─ D-Dime que es c-cierto!

─ ¿¡E-El qué?!

─ Rin-chan… Yo… Cuando me refería a quedarme inconforme con todas las cosas que has hecho conmigo, no quise decirlo en mala manera. Yo… Yo siempre he querido a Rin-chan. Siempre ha estado conmigo, ha conocido todo de mí y aun así me ha hecho compañía hasta el día de hoy, y no me quiero separar de Rin-chan nunca, nunca, nunca! ─ La abraza más fuerte aún. ─ Quiero ser más especial para ti que cualquier otra persona. Quiero ser la única que sepa tus mayores secretos y dejar una huella permanente en tu corazón, Rin-chan. Ya no quiero ser sólo tu mejor amiga de la infancia, ya no es suficiente eso para mí, quiero ser algo más, quiero ser solamente de la gatita encantadora. Yo… ─ Una explosión con humito incluido sale de la cabeza de la pobre Hanayo, suspira y coge valor.

─ Te Amo, Rin-chan. ─ Oculta su cara en el cuello de la pelinaranja. Mientras la otra se queda atónita. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía fatal que fuera su Hanayo la que se le confesara tan abiertamente cuando la que no ha tenido problemas diciendo lo que piensa y siente ha sido ella?

─ … ─

─ ¿Rin-chan? Lo siento, yo… ─ Estaba a punto de deshacer el abrazo cuando la gatita aseguró su agarre, la haló hacia ella y de la nada "chu~".

─ Hmmnp?! ─ Pues nada, simple y sencillamente, nuestra pequeña y traviesa Rin-chan le otorgó su primer y más puro beso a los labios de su amada fanática de las idols. Con todo el sonrojo del mundo, manos sudorosas y cuerpo con comportamiento gelatinoso, se hizo la primera escena romántica e inocente entre este par de novatas tímidas. La esencia de flores que su Hanayo despedía invadió por completo los sentidos de la animada pelinaranja. El corazón de la castaña estaba a mil, sentía que su presión sanguínea iba al infinito y que podría morir en paz en cualquier momento. Pero no, eso aún no le tocaba pasar, aunque sí llego el momento de que acabara el beso. Ambas se miran sonrojadas y con ojos temblorosos…

─ Kayo-chin, siempre había querido hacerte eso. Yo también amo a Kayo-chin, tanto que no quería decirte mis sentimientos por miedo a que me rechazaras. Si al menos podía estar cerca de ti para toda la vida como tu mejor amiga, hubiera estado dispuesta a hacerlo… Pero jamás pensé que Kayo-chin se sintiera de la misma manera en que Rin lo hace…

─ Rin-chan… ─ Le sonríe con una dulzura que sólo ella podría darle, entra en estado de nerviosismo nuevamente. ─ ¿Q-Qui… Quieres s-ser m-m-m-mi n-n-no-novia? ─ Suspira muuuy profundo. _"Sí, lo dije!"_ pensó para sí. ─ La gatita parecía tener marcada la frase "Soy muy feliz, nya!" en su rostro.

─ Claro que sí, Kayo-chin~! Quiero serlo para siempre~! ─

Se miraron nuevamente, esta vez se abrazaron con delicadeza y, como si de una boda se tratase, cuando dicen el típico "puede besar a la novia", ambas acortaron distancia entre sus rostros lentamente, para que al final, sus labios hicieran contacto de nuevo, descubriendo un mundo totalmente nuevo para ellas, un mar de sensaciones increíblemente fabulosas, uno al que sólo ellas pueden acceder. Uno en el que los únicos seres especiales que existen, son ellas mismas.

.

.

.

Oh, sí. Mientras ocurría la escena romántica y melodramática, Umi, quien había logrado traer de vuelta a su pajarita, cuando vio lo sucedido, se desmayó por tanta "indecencia". Kotori se aprovechó de ella… para cuidarla. Nozomi y Eli se pusieron gafas de sol, y salieron al estilo "badass" (sacando cigarrillos falsos) de la cabaña para "darse una vuelta nocturna", Honoka se quedó dormida en plena escena y Maki sacó los pañuelos ya que su loli no paraba de llorar al ver a las tortolitas "crecer".

Ese campamento de entrenamiento fue lo mejor que les ha ocurrido a las ternuras de primero. Sus vidas continuaron siendo amenas, normales, con altibajos como cualquier otra, pero con la diferencia de que ahora afrontarían juntas todos los obstáculos que el mundo les ofrece (o les impone). La gatita no pudo ser más que feliz al lado de su tímida diosa del arroz.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno~… Antes que todo, quiero agradecer por sus buenos comentarios acerca de la historia. La verdad es que no esperaba que hubieran varios reviews xD. Pero me animaron mucho, así que, de todo corazón, gracias uwu.

Por ahí dijeron que casi no hay RinPana por estos lados. Precisamente por eso hice esta historia (aunque soy fanática del KotoUmi y HonoUmi Lel). Pero no se preocupen, no será el primer RinPana que haga. Además, tengo planeado hacer historias de las demás parejas de Love Live (NozoEli, NicoMaki). Eso sí, desde ya les advierto que algunas historias serán lemon, ya que esa es mi especialidad haha ._. (No estoy segura si debería hacer un lemon RinPana? Qué opinan? La verdad es que las veo muy inocentes para que hagan cosas más subidas de tono pero si ustedes quieren, pues lo hago x3)

En fin, gracias por leer y haberme esperado. La verdad es que los parciales y todo eso me tienen algo corta de imaginación. Nos leemos en otra historia :D!

P.S: Iba a dejar el capítulo un poco corto, pero al final quise compensar la tardanza y éste fue el resultado uwu.

Bye~! :3


End file.
